Hearts War
by Natsume27
Summary: "I am Mikan Sakura. I am just an ordinary country side girl until one day I was capture and meet this horrible fox"-Mikan Sakura NxM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen Alice

"Mikan! Could you go and buy some flour?" a middle age lady shouts. "Yes, mama! I am coming." a brunette shouts back and run to her mother in the kitchen. "Here is the money, be careful okay!" her mother say and kissed her cheek. "Yes mama, bye-bye" Mikan says and kiss her mother in the cheek after that she go towards the door and opened it. Mikan doesn't know there is a really big problem waiting for her.

"What a peaceful day!" Mikan says and take a deep breath "The air is really fresh!" she says again and began to swing the basket in her hand. And she continues walking to the shop. After she buys the flour she saw her best friend, Hotaru she was captured by some Soldiers. She bravely said " Hold on, release my friend!" Then one soldier come at her direction and said " What you can do little girl? " the soldier sneer at her. Then he grabs her chin roughly and said, " This one was a cutie! Oi, you catch this girl too!" the other soldier march his way to her and grab her after that everything went black for Mikan because she fainted.

"Idiot! Oi baka, hurry up wake up don't droll on my dress!" a cold monotone voice said. "Huh? I can't see Hotaru I cant see! Am I blind? Am I blind?" The brunette wails loudly. Yes folks, that is Mikan our lovely main character with blindfold on her chocolate-caramel eyes of course. "You will wake the guards up you baka!" Hotaru said and reach her blindfold she untie it so Mikan can see again. "Hotaru, I can see again." Mikan hugged Hotaru happily Hotaru take out her Baka-gun and shoot it to Mikan. "Hotaru you are a meanie!" she exclaimed and pouted. She rubbed her head gently and said "Where are we now Hotaru?" "I don't know baka! You shouldn't have help Me." Hotaru said. Mikan was flabbergasted then she cried and said while hiccupping " s-s-so H-Hotaru y-you d-don't want me to help you?" "Hotaru 's face softened " that's not it, I don't want to be dragged to this problem. When you came I already take out my baka-gun but you suddenly came and I don't have a perfect timing for shoot them, I cant let them capture you so I kept quiet and waiting for the perfect timing for us to escaped." Hotaru said. '"Awww, thanks Hotaru!" she said and hug Hotaru once again but this time Hotaru hugged back and said " You're welcome baka!"

Hotaru was about to blast the door with her Baka bazooka when a tall scary guard entered their room and grab them. "Hurry, general wants to see you!" that man said still dragging Hotaru and Mikan. They walked upstairs; they keep walking until they found a big room. Then the guard knocked three times after the guard knocked they heard a heavy husky voice "Who is it?" the guard said with voice full of authority. "Let her in!" he commanded the guard. Then a few rustling sound was heard before the guard shoves Mikan in.

Mikan POV

_Oww that guard didn't need to shove me that hard. _I get up after falling in my butt. I rubbed my butt and looked up. Holy Shit There was a guy and a woman in the bed naked but covered by the blanket. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. I am really shocked that my legs gave up and send me crushing to the marble floor. I heard the guy groaned and say coldly "Get out slut, I am done with you." He sat on the bed and grabbing his towel on the drawer beside his bed he wrapped it around his waist. The woman was sobbing she said "How could you Natsume-kun, we just made love yesterday!" the guy looked at her again and said " No we didn't, we just have sex that's it all now leave my room or I will call the guards!" he said raising his voice a little bit. The girls cried and went outside with the bed sheets covering her body. Somehow I fell sorry for that girl while I was busy thinking about her there was someone grabs my chin and tilted my face to facing his "So, you are the new girl for me." He said and then smirks. He licked his lips sexily, _hell what am I saying!_ . Then he crashed his lips on mine my eyes were wide open _we just meet and now he is kissing me_. I screamed in my mind and tried to push him of but he won't budge. He finally stop kissing me _aw, what a shame-oh my what am I thinking about. "_Nice underwear, polka-dots!" he said while lifting my mini skirt. My face flushes in embarrassment H-h-how dare_ he! _I screamed loudly. But he just plainly walks to the bathroom _what a jerk. _

While I was rumbling about how horrible that man is there is a knock in the door "Natsume, hurry up we are going to have a meeting in the in the usual room." Then that jerk come from the bathroom and said, " Yes, Ruka I will be there in a minute." He came out with his uniform _he looks really hot! _ No mikan don't think about him. I quickly shake my head and there is a cold deep voice says, " Hurry up I am going to lock the door, you are going to buy some new clothes. My wife isn't a little girl who dressed up in rags." He said and tossed a credit card "Use it." Then there is a girly blonde man or a woman I don't really care anyway. He twirled and said "Sooo, this is your wife, Natsu-chan?" I saw the jerk twitched and said in a commanding voice "It is none of your business dress her up and make sure she have a proper clothes, we are going to the prime minister's birthday party at 8.00PM. And take Ruka's wife too." He said and head to another room. The gay blond introduce him self, " I am Narumi, you must be wandering if I am a man or a woman, well I am a man. I am Natsu-chan personal assistant. Now let's go to Ru-chan room." He led me to a room and opened it , it reveal a very pissed Hotaru. Narumi explained the situation and he said " Now let's go shopping Mi-chan, Hota-chan."

* * *

Review please!

I am sorry if there is grammar error, I am still amateur this is my first story

End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen Alice, I wish I do TwT

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Chapter 2: His Wife?

"Welcome to Alice Private Mall, ojou-sama." About twenty sales girls chorused and started babbling about the new collection of clothes. They entered a store and Narumi started to scan the dresses. "Mi-chan, try this!" Narumi said cheerfully while giving her a mint colored sleeveless beaded chiffon a-line cocktail dress with a modified V-neckline. Mikan tried to protest but before her voice come out Narumi put his index finger in front of her mouth and said, "No complaints, please. I'm already ordered by Natsu-chan to buy you a lot of 'proper clothes', okay?" Mikan finally gave up and nodded. She went to the changing room and tried the dress. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and made everyone in the room stare at her in admiration

"Na-Narumi-san isn't this dress too short?" She fidgeted and tried to tug the dress. "No, Mi-chan. It fits you perfectly! That's what I call proper clothes!" Narumi said gleefully and picked up some high heels for her. She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Wow, is this really me?" Hotaru's camera starts clicking. She got a lot of pictures of Mikan and she's going to sell it to a certain someone. After that Narumi also got Hotaru some dresses and finally paid for it at the cashier. "Oh, finally. Can we go home now?" Mikan whines and Narumi turns his head sharply "What? We only have your daily gowns, what are you going to wear when you go to the party, especially the party tonight. We haven't fixed your hair, your skin, your jewelries and much more!" Narumi drags Mikan and Hotaru for a whole 5 hours to buy their things.

"Narumi are you still at the mall?" A grumpy Natsume asks because for god's sake it's half past seven and they didn't have much time. "Yes, yes Natsu-chan we are at the mansions' gate. Don't be such a killjoy. You're going to have wrinkles-" Natsume turned off the phone. After a few minutes there's a honk of a car in front of the mansion. Natsume quickly goes downstairs and makes his way to the car, where his princess is already waiting for him. Then the car door opened and there he saw a goddess.

Mikan is wearing a silky crêpe flutter sleeve gown with a black colored center art deco beading. Her hair is curled and half-tied to the back by a small black ribbon and she's wearing black stilettos. In short, she looks stunning. She saw his eyes widen a little but he regained his composure and teased her. "You're an ugly little girl." Mikan's face showed a pained expression. Natsume panicked but tried to hide it. Then Ruka whispered in Mikan's ear. "It means you're beautiful in Natsume's dictionary." Mikan blushed and Ruka chuckle, saying, "You're so cute." Natsume's blood boiled inside because of his jealousy then he quickly said, "Hurry Polka, we're going to be late." Then he dragged Mikan to his car. "H-hai." Mikan said and quickly went inside the car.

'What a jerk' Mikan thought and started to look around the car. It was a red sports car. Mikan was about to touch a photo frame on the dashboard when Natsume quickly said, "Don't touch anything, Polka!" Natsume held Mikan's hand. Mikan quickly pulled her hand away, blushing from the sudden contact. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something but stopped because of Natsume's words. "Your voice is annoying, Polka." Mikan quickly closed her mouth and felt pain in her chest. 'Why am I feeling like this?' She questioned herself. Mikan's hand crept to her chest and held the hem of her dress tightly. Mikan's face showed a sad expression. Seeing this expression, Natsume's face tightened. 'What have I done?' Natsume muttered quietly. "Gomen, Polka. I didn't mean it that way. I just don't like it when someone talks too much."

"Hot, it's really hot here." Hotaru said flatly and activated her mini-fan. Ruka just sweat dropped. "H-H-Hotaru, how did you get here?" Mikan asked Hotaru. "I was here all the time, didn't you realize it? " Hotaru said, still not showing any emotion and took some muffins from her portable muffin maker. "Eto, I didn't realize it." Mikan said stupidly and asked Hotaru again. "Can I have some of the muffin?" Mikan's eyes sparkled. Hotaru made some more and gave her a tray of muffins, then said, "10 rabbits each." Mikan pouted and paid her 20 rabbits. "I don't have change." Hotaru gave Mikan two vanilla-strawberry muffins "Because you don't have change, I'll give you one of my special creations: a two flavored muffin." "Awww thanks, Hotaru." Mikan said and ate one of them. "Yummy!"

"You eat like a pig, Polka." Natsume teased her. In result, Mikan shoved one cupcake into his mouth and said, "Just say you want the muffin, you greedy fox!" Natsume took a bite from the muffin and shoved them back in Mikan's mouth saying, "I don't like it, and it's too sweet." Mikan pouted again and mumbled "You're no fun, Natsume." Then Mikan ate the muffin. "Wow, indirect kiss." Hotaru muttered and they blushed. "W-w-what did you just say Hotaru?" Mikan stuttered. "INDIRECT KISS." Hotaru said a bit louder. The atmosphere become really heavy. Ruka tried to ease the atmosphere but failed miserably, making him gloomy, too. Hotaru kind-of tried cheering him up by saying, "Let them be, Nogi." The whole room enveloped in silence.

Natsume opened the car door and gracefully got out from the car. He tossed the car's key to a valet then opened the door for Mikan. Mikan got out and tried to stand in her high heels, but Natsume, being a gentleman, put his right hand on Mikan waist so she can walk more comfortably. Natsume and Mikan walked in first, then Ruka and Hotaru behind them. They walked in and saw a big ballroom where the party was being held. When they walked, in all the people in that room turned towards them. Well, who wouldn't? Natsume has the most tantalizing crimson orbs with messy raven hair, Mikan has the loveliest auburn hair with her warm hazel eyes, Ruka has blonde hair and sapphire eyes like typical prince charming and Hotaru with her cold violet eyes and her soft raven hair.

"Welcome to the party, General Hyuuga, or should I say Natsume?" A handsome dark blue haired guy with same hair color says. He has a star tattoo under his left eye. Natsume glared at him as he grinned cheekily. "Oh, who is this beautiful ojou-san?" he said obviously showing some interest in Mikan. "E-eto, I am Mikan Sakura." Mikan introduced herself. "I am Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou. Nice to meet you, ojou-san." He bowed down and kissed her right hand. The temperatures of the room increased rapidly. "It's a bit hot here." Mikan said and tried to fan herself with her hand. "Indeed." Hotaru said and activated her mini-fan again. "Oh, that must be because Natsume is jealous." Tsubasa said and grinned again. "Eh? What did Natsume do? You mean he can control the temperature?" Mikan said, her eyes is twinkling. "Ye-" Before Tsubasa can finish his sentence, he already found himself being dragged away by Natsume.

Natsume dragged him out of the mansion to the garden. He throws him to the ground and yelled, "Don't tell them yet! I haven't said anything to them! " Natsume gritted his teeth and mumbled something. "Keepyourhandsoffofher." Natsume say in one breath. "What?" Tsubasa asked and found himself being raised from the ground. Natsume grabbed his collar. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He screamed. "Why must I obey you?" Tsubasa retorted and grined. Natsume's eyes burned with rage. He grabbed his collar tighter and said, "Don't mess with me! She is my wife, she is mine!" Tsubasa smirked and said, "At last you admit that you're j-e-a-l-o-u-s." he purposely spelled the word "jealous." "I'm not jealous, you idiot shadow." Natsume said with a little tint of red on his cheeks. "Awww you're so cute Natsume-chan!" He said cheekily.

Natsume emitted a dark aura and ready to strangle Tsubasa when Ruka suddenly came and said, "You two! Hurry, the party already started!" They quickly went back to the mansion and searched for Mikan and Hotaru. When they found them, Mikan was cheerfully talking to a woman. When he was about to approach her, a great voice from a microphone boomed. "Hello everyone, today is my father's birthday! I hope you all enjoy the party!" At the stage stood Tsubasa with his dazzling smile. The people all cheered and clapped. Mikan started to walk to the buffet table. Unfortunately, Natsume caught her before she could walk to the table. "What? Natsume?" Before Natsume could speak, Tsubasa said again, "I invite my cousin, Natsume to share this stage with me." Natsume grumbled and walked towards the stage.

'You bastard Tsubasa!' Natsume cursed in his mind. Natsume grabbed the microphone from Tsubasa and said, "Can I call Mikan Sakura to the stage?" Mikan stopped eating and gulped. "E-e-eh? Me?" Everyone had their eyes on Mikan, especially Natsume's fangirls. When Mikan arrived, Natsume held her right hand, the other one rested at her waist and then he KISSED her. Mikan was shocked. Before she can rant or scream, Natsume said, "This is my lovely wife, Mikan Sakura." He smirks and Mikan almost fainted in his arms. "My best friend Ruka Nogi already have one too, the lucky girl is Hotaru Imai!" He gave the microphone back to Tsubasa and whispered in his ear. "Revenge, dearest cousin!"

* * *

Thank you to the kind reader that review my story: Wendy402, XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX, sweet little, citystarfun, GAotaku.

Many Thank you and hugs to Wendy402 who helped me fixed the grammar mistakes and spelling.

Thank you too , to all that read my story, add my story in their favorite list and follow my story!

Please Review! :D


End file.
